    1. Wynn T A. Cellular and molecular mechanisms of fibrosis. J. Pathol. 2008; 214:199-210.    2. King T E, et al, for the ASCEND Study Group. A phase 3 trial of pirfenidone in patients with idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis. N Engl J Med. 2014 May 29; 370(22): 2083-2092    3. Richeldi L, et al, for the INPULSIS Trial Investigators. Efficacy and safety of nintedanib in idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis. N Engl J Med. 2014 May 29; 370(22): 2071-2082.    4. McMurray J J, Packer M, Desai A S, Gong J, Lefkowitz M P, Rizkala A R, Rouleau J L, Shi V C, Solomon S D, Swedberg K, Zile M R; for the PARADIGM-HF Investigators and Committees. Angiotensin-neprilysin inhibition versus enalapril in heart failure. N Engl J Med. 2014, Sep. 11; 371(11):993-1004.    5. Hung C, Linn G, Chow Y H, Kobayashi A, Mittelsteadt K, Altemeier W A, Gharib S A, Schnapp L M, Duffield J S. Role of lung pericytes and resident fibroblasts in the pathogenesis of pulmonary fibrosis. Am J Respir Crit Care Med. 2013 Oct. 1; 188(7): 820-830.    6. Lee R, Perry B, Heywood J, Reese C, Bonner M, Hartfield C M, Silver R M, Visconti R P, Hoffman S, Tourkina E. Caveolin-1 regulates chemokine receptor 5-mediated contribution of bone marrow-derived cells to dermal fibrosis. Front Pharmacol Jun. 11, 2014; 5:140.    7. Friedman S. L., Sheppard D., Duffield J. S., Violette S. Therapy for Fibrotic Diseases: Nearing the Starting Line. Science Translational Medicine, 2013; 5 (167): 167.